30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Florida
was the tenth episode of the seventh and final season of 30 Rock, airing on January 17, 2013 to 3.44 million viewers. Liz and Jack travel to Florida in order to deal with Colleen's estate. However, once there, they make the shocking discovery that she had been in a lesbian relationship with her nurse, something which Jack refuses to accept. In Liz's absence, Tracy and Jenna assume control of TGS, but run into trouble when a lawyer (Tim Meadows) arrives to inform them that former employee Hazel (Kristen Schaal) has filed a lawsuit against the show. Synopsis Liz and Jack are both torturing themselves, Liz because a conversation with Tracy has made her feel like she isn't exciting and spontaneous enough, and Jack over his mother's sarcastic and condescending final words, that she only wanted him to be "happy". The pair travel to Florida to settle his mother's estate, but receive a shock when her live-in nurse Martha (Lynda Gravatt) speaks of what a kind and loving person she was, something which contradicts everything Jack knew about her. Liz pokes around, only to discover that the pair had shared a bedroom, the walls of which are adorned with pictures of the two of them together, indicating that they were in a lesbian relationship. However, when she attempts to relay this to Jack, he refuses to believe her and dismisses their bed-sharing as being perfectly normal between two friends. Meanwhile, Tracy and Jenna have been left in charge of TGS and quickly run into trouble when a lawyer, Martin Lutherking (Tim Meadows), arrives to tell them that Hazel (Kristen Schaal) has filed a multi-million dollar lawsuit against the show, citing inappropriate behaviour on the part of most of the staff. He explains that Hazel regularly sues shows that she has been sacked from, and that all they need to do is get everybody on the crew to sign an affidavit to deny that there has been any inappropriate behaviour. The only holdout is Kenneth, who, having already lost his page job and his girlfriend in the past year, doesn't want to lose his integrity too by lying. Tracy and Jenna are uninterested and tell him to sign anyway, which he reluctantly does. In Florida, Martha makes up a double bed for Liz and Jack, having mistaken them for a married couple. Liz sees an opportunity and challenges Jack to share the bed with her, since he is so determined that it had been perfectly ordinary between his mother and Martha. As the pair lie together, Liz wonders aloud why nothing has ever happened between her and Jack, since they have spent so much time together, and there had been occasions in the past when they'd both gotten drunk together and been on the rebound at the same time. She questions whether it was because she is uninteresting and unspontaneous, but Jack dismisses her, explaining that their half-friendship, half-mentorship is more interesting than a relationship would have been. The pair then get into an argument when Jack criticizes Liz for having made a visit to his late mother's house about herself. At TGS, Kenneth begins acting strangely as a result of having been forced to sell out his soul, and Tracy and Jenna soon begin to feel guilty. Finally, they let him tell the truth and he explains to Lutherking all of the inappropriate things that have gone on at the show. Back in Florida, Jack rescues Liz from the police station at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, when she gets into trouble trying to be spontaneous, and she resigns herself to the fact that she'll never change. Jack counters this, admitting that his mother had been in a lesbian relationship with Martha, and saying that if somebody like her could have a complete turnaround at eighty-five, so could Liz. Jack then realises that his mother's last words, that he should be "happy", were not meant sarcastically, but wonders if he has fulfilled them. Liz reminds him that he has, having finally achieved his goal to become CEO, which was what he had always wanted. Liz arrives back at TGS and receives a phone call from Bev (Megan Mullally) at the adoption agency, informing her that she can have two children right away, a brother and sister. Having only wanted one, Liz is taken aback, but decides to be spontaneous and agrees to have them. At that moment, Hank Hooper (Ken Howard) arrives to inform her that as a result of the controversy Hazel's lawsuit has stirred up, his last act as CEO is to cancel TGS. Category:Episodes